Finding a home
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Ziva thought all her family was dead but when she meets a twelve year old girl named Elane she finds out she was wrong.A killer tries to take out the Gibbs' is leads to them finding out a secret about one of the d Gibbs is in for a life changing surprise
1. Ariana Elane David

**Had this idea so read it and let me know what you think.I do not own NCIS.**

Ziva's Pov

The team and I were on are way to a marine neighbor had called after she heard walked into the house there was blood everywhere.I walked to were Ducky was looking at the dead marine"What do we have Ducky?"Ducky stood up and took his gloves off."The wife's throat was looks like he put up a fight so he might have scratched are guy,puzzling thing the wife was already dead when he started fighting."I looked around the room for any clues when I came across a family photo."Ducky, some one else was here."Ducky who was always looking for a joke replied"Well I know that some one had to kill them."I shook my head and handed the photo to a good look at the photo we started looking around the house.I came across a room that had a poster that read"Please Knock."I opened the door and checked the room for the girl but didn't find her.I decided it would be good to look in her room for any clues to who could have done her nightstand next to her bed was a familiar photo of Ari,Tali,and me.I also found a journal in the bedside that only had one entry was dated for yesterday.

Dear Mom,

Father seemed of today when he got home so I went to my secret spot to write.I know you won't tell ,my special spot is behind this huge branch up in the tree in the and Father went into his office to talk but I could hear them in my room.I have good hearing but it's not always a good thing.I know I haven't written in a long time but I thought know was a good time.I still wear my star and locket necklaces.I also still have my knife that you gave me, I keep it in my 's almost dinner so I have to go even though it only takes me two seconds to jump from my hiding spot.

Love always,Ariana Elane Phebe Ann David/Hayes(Like how I put them together.)

PS.I know you won't ever read this on earth but maby you can read it from up there.

I didn't even bother to put the journal down before I ran out the up to the tree I yelled"Please come down so I don't have to say your very long name."Just like in the journal two seconds later a girl about twelve landed like a cat."My name is not long." Remembering what she wrote I doubled checked then said."Oh,so Ariana Elane Phebe Ann David/Hayes isn't a long name?"The girl seemed shocked."How do you know that?Not even Mother and Father can say David right."I handed her the journal and said"I should know since that's my last name and Tali' s."This shocked the girl who bolted into the house and who was soon stopped by Gibbs."Were you heading Phebe?"She fought trying to get away from him but replied"Getting away from her ."Gibbs turned her around bringing her back outside."Ziva why don't you drive her back to NCIS."I took the car keys from Gibbs and said"I hope you're not like Tony he hates when I drive."The drive to the office wasn't that bad Ariana seemed not to mind my crazy driving.

Ariana' s Pov.

Could this be my aunt that my mom wrote in her letter her neck hung a necklace like mine.I also noticed she drove like she could have been a arrived at NCIS within five had to go through security,But before we stepped in the building she stopped."Hand me your knife I'm allowed to have one your not."I reluctantly handed her my pocket security Ziva got me a visitor's had them put my real name that Mom gave me.I prefer it we walked in some guy came up to us one was looking so Ziva gave me my knife guy who I was guessing was Tony started talking to me"You know you remind me of Ziva."I smiled haven noticed that but Ziva didn't she said."Come on I need to go see Abby."Tony tried to make her smile but she hit him on the head then walked past him.I followed had just stopped at her desk so she could leave her reached the lab and were greeted with loud walked in and Ziva yelled."Abby I need you to run my DNA against my little friend here."Abby turned the music off and explained to me what a cheek swab was even though I already knew from the crime books I only took a few minutes but finally we got the results.I was right I had found my mom's sister.

**Please let me know if I should continue.I know on the show Tali died when she was sixteen but in the story she was twenty-one.I went back and did some corrections.I hope it makes more sense if it is still confusing let me know.**


	2. Not a rule

**I do not own dialogue is said in Hebrew.**

** Ariana' s POV**

Ziva looked shocked then started mumbling in Hebrew."What I'm I going to do with her?"

I was guessing she didn't know I spoke Hebrew."Well you could ask me anything you want for a start."

Ziva turned around and asked."Did Tali tell you anything or your adopted parents?"

I always kept a letter in my pocket and I took it out a handed it to Ziva."She gave me this."

Ziva read over the note then handed it back."So she said that if any thing happened to your parents you go to me?"

It was more of a statement then a question.I walking out the door she said."Bye,Abbs I have to go talk to Gibbs."I followed her back up to the office and sat down at her desk.

When she went up the stair case Tony decided to interrogate me."May I ask who you are."

I decided to confuses him a little"American name Phebe Ann name Ariana Elane may call me Ariana."

Tony didn't ask further question about my name."How old are you?"

This was an easy one."Twelve."

I was just waiting for a more challenging question.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

This was going to be fun"I speak two languages and I'm basically a ninja.And I would love to see you top that."

I was surprised at we he said next."I'm not fluent in Hebrew.I'm still learning but I would love for you to teach I might not be a ninja but I'm a good agent."

It was quite for the rest of the time while we were waiting for Ziva.

About ten minutes later Ziva,Gibbs,and another lady came down and stood in front of the desk I was sitting spoke first."Phebe do you mind explaining a little."

I didn't quite like the name Phebe but I let it slide."Well as I'm sure you know Tali was my real kept me hidden for two years and then she gave me to an American she left me was two necklaces and a letter."

Then Gibbs asked another question"May I see this letter?"

I took the letter out and handed it to he finished he handed it to the other she handed it back to me."Well Phebe it's nice to meet you,I'm Jenny Shepard."

I nodded then asked."What happens know?"Jenny started"First Ziva is going to take care of you till we find somebody different."

Then Gibbs said."Then we find who did this to your parents."

And Ziva finished"We don't let Eli find out."That earned a chuckle out of Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs had given Ziva the rest of the day off to get me settled we got to her apartment she gave me we sat down and it was her turn to interrogate me."What do you like?"

I thought about what my favorite things were."I like reading,music,and ninja stuff."Ziva nodded.

We talked for an looking at the clock asked"Is pizza okay for dinner?"I told her that was fine and went to the guest room.

On are way to Ziva's apartment we had stopped at my old house to pack me a bag.I took out my picture of Tali and hung it by the bed and I set my journal on the bedside I put my cloths in the dresser at the foot of the dinner I placed my knife under my pillow and got my journal out to write.

Dear Mom,

I found 's nice but I think she's still a little shocked.I also met Gibbs her boss him and Jenny call me Phebe.I guess no one told them my real name.I told Tony to call me Ariana and Ziva likes music to but she likes her' s is coming so I'll write tomorrow.

Love,Ariana

The next morning I woke up at five a clock.I got dress then slid my knife into my five ten I went down stairs.I was surprised to see Ziva sitting at the counter drinking coffee ready for work.

Walking into the kitchen I asked"What time do you get up?"

She took another sip of her coffee and answered."Four a clock."

I grabbed a banana and got a water then we left for NCIS.

When we arrived there was an agent I haven't met yet at the desk next to Tony.

I walked over and introduced my self."I'm Ariana Elane David,And you are?"

The young man looked up and answered"Tim McGee."

Then I offered my hand and said"Nice to meet you McGee."

I may have shook his hand a little to hard,but that ment he would know not to mess with me.

Tony walled up behind me catching me off one swift motion I grabbed my knife and turned around.

Lucky for Tony he jumped him Gibbs walked up.

Hitting him on the head Gibbs said"She's related to Ziva,don't scare her."

Then Tony said"What rule is that?"

Gibbs hit him on the again"It's not a rule but I might have to make it one."

After he said that I my knife Gibbs was walking up the stairs he yelled.

"Ziva,Meet me in Jenny's office and guys take Phebe down to meet Ducky."

"Yes boss."They all said in union.

**I tried breaking it up different so let me know if this makes it easier to read.I am grateful for any if you have an idea for a future chapter let me know.**


	3. Rule,Story,and Breakfast

**The first part is ment to be second half I thought would be a cute Grandfather/Granddaughter moment sort of.**

When we arrived at the morgue McGee quickly introduced us.

"Ducky and Jimmy meet Ariana Elane David or Phebe Ann Hayes."

Then he turned to me"Did I get it right?"I nodded right when his phone went said bye then ran off.

Then Ducky asked"What do I call you?"

I answered"It doesn't matter."

Then he said"How's Annie?"

I nodded actually liking the name.

Next Ducky said to Tony"Why are you scared Tony she's just a little girl."

Tony walked over to Ducky and whispered"She didn't pull a knife on you."

Crossing my arms I said"I said sorry,And what did Gibbs tell you afterwards."

Ducky smiling a little asked"What did Gibbs say?"

Tony who was annoyed said"She's related to Ziva,don't scare I asked if that was a new rule."

Ducky gave an oh then McGee walked in and touched my hearing him I did it was also lucky and moved right before I stabbed Gibbs walked in.

"Seriously am I going to have to make a new rule?"

In union McGee and Tony said"No boss."

"Good now get to you can go to Abby's you know how to get there?"

When I nodded he walked I said good-bye to Jim and Ducky and walked to the lab.

When I reached the lab I explained to Abby that Gibbs had sent showed me a little desk were I sat and started practicing my alphabet in ASL.I had been practicing half an hour when Abby walked over.

"You know ASL?"She asked.

I answered"I know the alphabet and a few other signs but that's all."

Then she replied"If you need any help I can teach you."

I thanked her and pulled out a reading time flew by really quick.I didn't look up from my book till Gibbs walked in.I could tell something wasn't quite right.I stood up and walked over to Gibbs.

"What happened to Ziva?"

Gibbs was real quick to answer"Nothing,she just had to go if you don't mind you have to stay with me."

"That's fine."Then I went to pack my books up and said bye to drives fast to but not as bad as we arrived at his house he gave me a tour then told me to help my self to went down to the basement and I started looking through the contained beer,two tv dinners,soda,and fish cabaret was also a disappointment I found a bag of chips,a box of cereal,and coffee.I decided to heat me and Gibbs a tv walking down to the basement I grabbed two sodas.I gently and quietly crept down to the basement.I stepped behind Gibbs and said.

"You don't have much of a selection but I heated us some dinner."

Gibbs showed me to a seat and we ate dinner at his work I finished I said.

"You know you can call me Ariana if you want."

Gibbs looked up and said"Were dose Ariana come from?"

I smiled a little then replied"My real name is Ariana adopted mother named me Phebe Ann."

Taking a sip of his drink he said"Is it okay if I still call you Phebe."

I nodded and excused my self and went to the guest laying on the bed for an hour I crept to the top of the stairs and watched Gibbs work on his startled me when I heard him speak.

"Phebs if you want to watch you can come down here so you can see better."

I quietly walked down the stairs and watched Gibbs work for over an he turned to me with sand paper in his hand.

"Would you like to help,Phebs?"

I Gibbs showed me what to worked for another hour when Gibbs said."Time for you to get ready for bed."

I walked up the stairs.I took a shower then got ready for bed.I played looking at the ceiling when Gibbs walked in I sat up in bed and motioned for Gibbs to sit down.

"Would you mind telling me a story Gibbs about when you meet Aunt Ziva?"

Gibbs replied"Sure thing Phebs."

Then he started."One time she made a bet with lost and about broke his wrist.I remember when she first started working at NCIS she about killed Tony and McGee.I wasn't aware of her driving habits at the time."

Gibbs Pov

After telling a few more story's I tucked a sleeping Phebe and got up."Goodnight Phebs."

Then I went into my room and went to five ten I was awoken by noise in my kitchen.I quickly got up and got ready.I was very surprised to see not only Phebe in my kitchen but over to the coffee pot I asked."Phebs why is the director in my kitchen?"

Phebe looked at me with that look when you get caught doing something Jenny spoke up."Leroy the only food you have in this house is for fish.I was the only number she could don't get mad at her."

I fixed my coffee then sat handed me some pancakes then she handed Jenny some."I'm not mad just not something I thank you girls for the breakfast."

Then in union I heard"Your Welcome."

After breakfast Jenny left then we we got to NCIS Phebe asked"Can I go see Jenny?"

I replied"Only if she says it's okay if not go straight to Abby' s lab and stay there."

Then she went running up the stairs.

ARIANA POV

When I arrived at Jenny's office some lady at a desk stopped me."Who are you?"

"Ariana,but Jen calls me Phebe."I replied.

The lady told me to hold on for a second and got on the phone." have a little her wanting to see you."When she finished she told me to go in.

"Hey Phebe."Jenny greeted me when I walked.

"Gibbs said if you're not busy I could stay up here if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine,Let me finish this paper work and I'll give you a tour?"

I nodded and sat down waiting for her to finish.

**The next chapter will be about Phebe' s tour and more on the undercover mission.**


	4. Little ninja

**I know this chapter is original chapter I wrote didn't save so it ended up being short.**

Jenny signed her last paper and stood up.

"You ready for that tour."

After the tour we went down to the morgue to see Ducky and also found Abby and McGee down there.I quietly walked up behind Jimmy who was sweeping.

"Hi Jimmy!"

It worked he jumped getting giggles from everyone minus not only Gibbs but Tony and Ziva walked.

"Hi Gibbs,Aunt Ziva,and Tony."

Gibbs gave me a hug and so did Ziva but Tony kept his distance.

"Tony I'm not going to hurt you it was just an I can't teach you Hebrew if you won't come with in a foot of me."

Tony loosened up a whispered to me.

"Okay but no knives during lessons."

Fine I replied then walked over to we're Ziva was spoke next.

"Everyone back to are paying you may go stay in Abby' s lab."

I watched Abby work for several hours and got bored.I pulled out one of my favorite books"All of a kind family."Most people didn't understand why I liked it because it had nothing to do with fighting or ninja stuff. Finishing it for the fifth time I closed the Abby walked over.

"Do you want to walk up stairs with me to talk to Gibbs?"

I nodded and grabbed my we arrived down stairs Ziva and Tony were in an argument.

"Hey Aunt Ziva."

Ziva stopped her argument with Tony.

"You ready to leave?"

I nodded"Bye Tony and Abby."

When we got in the elevator Gibbs was getting out.

"Bye Gibbs and tell Jenny I said bye."

Gibbs gave me a hug"Bye Phebs."

The ride to Ziva's apartment was quiet.

"Is pizza okay for dinner?"Ziva asked as soon we got to the apartment.

I nodded and went to my room.

**I would love suggestions for future chapters.**


	5. Bedroom and school

A Week past and Aunt Ziva said we had to talk.

"If your going to be staying with me we need to get on the same chapter."

Even though the phrase was same page I didn't continued."You can't keep coming to work with me,so will have to start looking at schools."

"That's fine but I'm in eighth grade not in seventh."

"You skipped a grade so you must actually like school."

"I do,Science is my favorite subject."

Then Ziva got up to answer the door and said"We've also got to decorate your room."

I quickly started thinking about how I wanted to decorate my room.

Abby came running in the room and gave me one of her bone crushing was followed by Jenny,Gibbs,and let go and started to talk.

"Ziva invited us over to help with your room."

The guys stayed to move the furniture and the girls went shopping.

It took the whole painted one wall purple and the one parallel of it was bright settled on a light grey for the other two furniture was black and my bedding was white with different colored spots all curtains matched and I had a little book area in the empty corner.

When we finished all of us had pizza.I was going to have to give the team some cooking lessons because pizza and tv dinners were not an actual dinner.

The next day Ziva and I went up to the middle school.I had two days to get all my school gave me a backpack that said NCIS on it the day before school. School doesn't start till seven fifty-five and Ziva has to be at work at was decided that since the school wasn't that far that I would go to work with Aunt Z. Abby would walk me to school when Ziva was busy and couldn't walk me.

My first day of school went school Abby was there to pick me up.I went back to her lab and started on my same routine went on for three more day after school Abby wasn't there to pick me up instead Gibbs and Jenny were there.

"Hi Jenny"

I gave both of them a hug.

"Phebs when we get back we've got to talk."

Immediately I became worried.

"What happened?"

We were still standing in the hall so Gibbs sat on one of the benches.I sat beside him and Jenny sat beside me.

"Somebody was trying to shoot Ziva but shot Tony instead."

"Are they okay?"

Jenny answered

"Tony was just shot in the 's fine just stayed with him at the hospital."

"Okay,but why isn't Abby here to pick me up."

"Well that wasn't the only shooting."

** let me know what you think.**


	6. Regan

**I will probably be writing more during the weekend than during the week for about the next two weeks.**

"What do you mean that wasn't the only one?"

"He means we have a problem."Jenny said trying to lighten the mood.

"So what happens now,Gibbs?"

"I keep all you kids safe."Gibbs replied giving her and Jenny a huge hug.

The trio left and drove to the soon as they arrived Abby gave all three of them a bone crusher hug.

"Abby I have to breath."Arianna said trying to get from Abby's tight hold.

"So Gibbs whats happening now?"Abby said letting go of Arianna.

"You stay here and I'm going to go drag Ziva away from Tony since you girls seem to be the targets."He said hurrying out of the room while Jenny followed him.

He turned around before he left and said"Ducky and McGee make sure none of them,that you includes you Jenny your also a target,don't leave"

Jenny returned to were the other girls were sitting and waited for Gibbs to return.

An hour later soon as the elevator doors opened they heard Ziva yelling at Gibbs"I can protect myself and Tony.I don't need you babysitting me."

Jenny stood up and said."I told him we didn't need babysitting."

"It's final you will go and stay where I tell you ,Tim,Ducky come here and Jimmy you watch them."

"Aunt Ziva would somebody mine explaining further?"

Jenny started telling the story.

"Abby was down in her lab when somebody started and Tony were at the italian restaurant across the street when somebody started shooting at I was in my office when somebody started shooting from the now Gibbs is in over protective mode."

"I'm just trying to keep my girls safe."

"We know Gibbs,so whats next?"Abby asked

Gibbs signed incase somebody was watching"I send y'all to a safe house."

Then Gibbs whispered to Jenny"I send y'all to a safe house."

Then Jenny translated in Hebrew."He's sending us to a safe house."

"Is that really necessary?"Ariana asked.

Jenny nodded knowing Gibbs answer.

The safe house was small for the four girls and Ducky who Gibbs ordered to stay with them.

"Since Gibbs is so scared for our safety,do we use a different langage? "Arianna said and signed since Abby had helped her learn.

"Thats fine with us."Ziva and Jenny said while Abby signed.

They held small conversations until it was lunch had made a nice lunch and was lucky both him and Arianna were fluent in French and and Jenny knew a little but they weren't near as good as she finished dinner Arianna went to play in the fenced in found an old broken was in for a surprise when she opened the shed.

**Underlinded and Italics is said in Itailen.**

Arianna made sure her knife was ready for when she opened the already cracked in the floor was a small little girl."Hi my names Arianna whats yours?"

The little girl was scared and inched into the darkest she moved Ariana noticed that the little girl had bruises and scars down her armas."I promise I won't hurt you."

"_Don't make me go back 's mean. They always yell because I wont talk to them."_

_"Who are They?"_

"Mama and Papa so that's why I come here."The young girl came forward a little.

"Well I'll see what I can do,but do you think you can tell me your name?"

"Regan." the girl said and she got a little closer.

"Nice to meet you tell me how old you are?"

"I just turned four."

"And you already can speak Italian?"

"Daddy taught me when I was little and he taught me a little french and Hebrew."

"Thats don't you come inside with of us will be speaking a different language so do you think you could speak Italian?"

The little girl nodded and came out of the dirty and dark they walked into the house Jenny was quick to say something."Whose your friend?"

Before Arianna could answer Regan answered_"My names Regan and I just turned four."_

_"Nice to meet you Regan.I'm Jenny."_

Ziva and Abby came in and Arianna filled them in.

_"Regan why don't you tell me why you were in the__ shed?"_Arianna asked

"_Because Papa started yelling at use to be nice I guess but mommy left me with him when she I was two daddy died Papa took me and made me call him Dad.I don't like him he's mean."_

_"Do you know your daddy's last name_?"Ziva asked since the girl reminded her of somebody but she didn't know who.

"Dinozzo."

All the people in the room looked at her open there was a loud Bang"Get down!'Ducky yelled shoving Jenny and Abby down to the dived knocking Ducky into the diningroom grabbed Regan down getting under the coffee table laying as flat as possible still holding there was an was the closets and went flying across the room hitting the bookcase behind moved right at that moment making her fly into the quickly grabbed Regan shielding her and ended up by the was the farthest away and just had also went flying hitting the minutes later did Gibbs and McGee showed up with several ambulances.

"Ducky,Jenny,Ziva,Abby,Phebe!"Gibbs yelled

Gibbs heard a small whimper from a tiny vioce"Help."

Gibbs ran over to the voice,Gibbs picked Arianna up barley noticing the small child but when he heard her call again he also lifted her up on his handed them over to the paramedic than went looking for the rest of the girls.

"Hi can you tell me your name and your friend's name?"

"My names Regan,Her's is Arianna."

"Okay me and my friend are going to make sure your both okay."

Arianna was layed on the stretcher with one paramedic taking care of her was sitting next to her getting checked out.

"She just has a few scratches."

"Well the older one is uncounses but other than a broken wrist and some scratches she seams fine."

"_Regan where are__ you?"_Ariana said trying to sit up.

"Shes right her and we need to take you to the hospital."

She just nodded and they drove to the hospital

Gibbs went back in and found McGee helping Ducky up and out of the quickly found Abby and Jenny up against the bookshelf and lifted both of he found Ziva mumbling in Hebrew he thought to himself"I don't know what she's saying but she's awake."Then he carried her out.

**I know this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to incorporate next chapter will tell about all the rest of their what are they going to do with Regan?**


	7. We're both alive so I think he lied

**Underlined words are Hebrew. Underlined and italic is said in Italian.**

"Hi Gibbs."Arianna sighned as best she could with a sprained wrist.

"Smart but I think we're safe to have a conversation in english."Gibbs signed back as he set down beside her.

"How is everyone?"

"Ducky's fine.I don't know about the than Ducky,Ziva was the only one still awake when she was carried out."

"Do we know who did all this?"

"Not yet, but don't worry I'll find why don't you tell me about your friend?"

Sitting up she pulled the younger girl into her lap.

"This is just turned four and knows Italian along with a little Hebrew and French like our friend Tony."

"We'll why don't I go see if you two can make a visit to see our friend."

A few minutes later Gibbs came back with a nurse and two sets of cloths.

"Thank you."

Both girls changed then went down to Tony's room.

"Tony I got two girls here to see you."

Tony already knew about the explosion ,but not about the young girl found in the had a feeling that the young girl and their friend were related they were fixing to find out.

"Hi Tony."

"Hi Arianna who's my other guest?"

"Regan would you please come out from behind me."

"_No,They'll take me a way."_

_"First Regan he also speaks Italian and I promise he won't take you away.I would hurt him worse than the bullet in his shoulder did."_

Regan slowly moved out from behind her and as soon she did she screamed and jumped on the hospital bed and gave Tony a hug."Daddy!"

"How did you find her?"

"She was in a shed and started talking to me in Italian."

"But her uncle told me that her and her mother were dead."

Tony didn't realize how well Regan knew Hebrew.

"He said the same thing about you."

"We'll were both alive so I think he lied."

Gibbs who had no clue what anyone was saying so he spoke up."I'm going to go see if they have any updates on the girls and I'll see were Ducky got off to."

Then Gibbs walked out of the room.

"So how are you?"

Tony not knowing what to say to his daughter that he hadn't seen in two years.

"Fine,but better know.I can stay with you I don't have to go back?"

Arianna walked a little closer so Regan could see her.

"I told you when you came with me. I and my friends would try our best to keep you away from him and I ment that."

Tony mouthed while Regan wasn't paying attention"From who?"

Right than Ducky walked in."Ducky why don't you take Regan for a walk."

"Sure thing Annie."

"When I found her she was hiding from her made her call him first she would only talk in Italian untill she found out I also knew had bruises covering her was scared and I promised I would try my best to keep her away from him."

"Well thanks."

Next Gibbs walked in

"Abby and Ziva are of them just have killer headaches and some first degree burns."

"Thats good but what about Jenny?"

"She still hasn't woke docter said she has two broke ribs and second degree she'll also probably have a killer headache when she wakes up."

"Can I go see Aunt Ziva and Abby?"

"Sure,but Phebs take Regan off Ducky's hands."

Arianna walked off and found Ducky trying to ask Regan if she wanted a candy bar."_I would love to but papa would be mad and then I would have to find a new hiding spot."_

_"Regan just take the candy your papa won't be mad because he won't find the piont we have to go see Ziva and Abby, but you can't get loud."_

Ducky had no close what ether one of them said but,Regan took the offered candy bar and thanked him.

"Hi Aunt Ziva and Hi Abby."Arianna said quietly caring Regan who was about two fall a sleep.

"Hi Arianna Gibbs done came and told us everything."

They sat and talked for an when Gibbs came in.

"Hey the docter said Abby and Ziva can leave tomorrow."

"Awsome."Arianna said even though she wished she Jenny would also get to leave.

"Who will I stay with?"Asked an already half a sleep Regan.

"Yea who will I stay with?"Arianna asked since Ziva wouldn't be leaving until the next day.

"I guess you both will have to stay with goodnight it's getting late and I have to drop Ducky off at home."

The girls said goodnight and followed Gibbs.

**Please let me now what you think.**


	8. Kate Todd

**I do not own NCIS**

"Gibbs what are we supposed to were to bed?"

"I might have an old T-shirt for can borrow the shirt you left here the other day."

Gibbs came back with the two took the two shirts."I know this one shirt isn't yours."

"I'm pretty sure I have an outfit from each team member when they crash at my particuler shirt I think is Ziva's that she borrowed from Tony."

The shirt was an NCIS t-shirt that went down to her shirt that Regan borrowed went down to her ankles because she was so the kids were settled in Gibbs heard a knock and the answered the door.

"Rachel may I ask why you decided to visit at seven a clock?"

"I assumed you just be working on your boat."

Then Gibbs heard crying in his guest room then he saw Arianna standing by the door.

"Regan wants her daddy.I tried to get her back to even Italian isn't calming her down."

"Phebs tell her I'll be there in a minute."

This whole time Rachel stood confused."I didn't know you had kids."

"Oh Phebs,She's Ziva's niece.I'm just watching her and Regan for the night."

Gibbs and Rachel walked into the room and found Arianna talking to Regan in Italian.

"Regan I promise straight thing in the morning will go see your I have a friend you might like to meet."

Regan and Arianna looked up at Gibbs.

"Girls this is a friend of mine,Rachel meet Phebe and Regan."

_"Nice to meet you Rachel."_

_"English Regan."_

"Fine Ari."

Seeing how Rachel seemed to react to Regan's nickname for her she spoke quickly."Regan call me by my full name."

"It's to long."

"Then call me Phebe or Ann."

"But that's what Gibbs and Ducky call you."

"Then call me Elane or El if you like."

"Okay El."

"Nice to meet you can also call me Elane if you like."

"Nice to meet you Elane and Regan."

Then Gibbs phone politly left the room.

"So you to are sisters."Rachel asked not completely sure since they looked nothing a like.

"No,I'm Ziva's niece and Regan is Tony's daughter."

"Oh I know both of them very was a good friend to my sister."

"Who was your sister?"

"Her name was Kate Todd."

Having heard the story of what her uncle did she quietly got up and walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me who she didn't you tell her who I am what were you thinking?"

Arianna yelled at Gibbs.

"Calm down Jenny woke up and is asking for go get ready."

Arianna picked Regan up off the bed and grabbed the pants she was wearing earlier and slipped them had invited Rachel to ride along so they could catch sat up front and the two kids in the once Gibbs didn't just use the speed limit as a suggestion.

"So why did you stop by?"

"My brother Kurt informed me Kate had a daughter that is now missing."

Hering the name Regan started screaming and crying.

"You promised El,You said they wouldn't take said you'd hurt them worse than a that bullet in daddy's made a promise."

Arianna quickly tried to come her was past confused and Gibbs stopped the car.

"Regan was Papa's name Kurt?"Arianna asked still trying to come her down.

"Yes,you promised El."

"I know don't worry Rachel won't send you back if she does she'll regret it."

Arianna said giving Rachel a death stare.

"Would you please explain Gibbs I'm confused."

"Regan was found in a shed hiding from her abusive uncle yesterday afternoon."

"So are we talking about the same person?"

"Are we Regan?"

Gibbs asked not even knowing for himself.

"_Don't make me go back to Kurt and Kathy.I don't like them.I want daddy."_

Regan said crying again.

"Is your sister in law's name Kathy?"

"Yes."

"Then were talking about the same person."

Gibbs started the car again and said."DiNozzo has some explaining to do."

When they arrived Rachel went to talk to Tony,Gibbs to Jenny,and the girl went to see Ziva and Abby.

"Hi Abby Hi Aunt Z."

"Hi Arianna."They said together

"No it's El."Regan said

"Okay Elane."They again said together.

"Hey guys Tony and Rachel sent me a text."

"Rachel I haven't heard that name in a while."Abby said sitting up.

"It says Just busted Tony,Might as we'll tell the girls who Regan really is."

The girls gave her a confused look but She bent down and whispered in Regan's ear."Do you know your mother's real name?"

When she received a big nod Ariana continued"We'll why don't you tell Abby and Ziva."

"Kate."

The girls were still confused ,But then just like when Kate died it was like she was still all of them noticed they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Mommy!"Regan said turning around looking at who was behind her.

"Hi Regan."

"Kate"All of them said together shocked.

**Let me know what you.**


	9. Storytime

"Mommy your back."Regan said running to Kate.

"I am but just for tonight okay?Then I have to go back"

Elane and her aunt both looked at Kate who nether of then had ever was remembering when Kate had visited her after the whole Ari thing.

"Regan shouldn't you be in bed it's nine aclock."Kate said trying to break the ice.

"Sorry,Elane ,Gibbs,and some other lady dragged me here."

"I didn't drag you here I would rather be in didn't drag you here either Gibbs invited her to come with."

"Wait are we talking about my sister."Kate said confused.

"Ya,Your brother told her she had a niece and she came to talk to Gibbs."

"Mommy I'm tired."

"Regan why don't all of you get comfortable and I'll tell you a story."

Regan quickly jumped into Abby's lap while Kate sat across from and Ziva sat watching the three across the spoke again.

"You too."

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed with Elane leaning on Elane sat down Regan moved her head and layed had her head in Elane's lap and her feet in Abby's.

"Once Upon a Time there was five Princesses,Princess Abby,Princess Ziva,Princess Elane,Princess Regan,and Princess was also two Anthony and Prince there was the King Gibbs and Queen all lived in a huge pink,green,and black youngest princess loved to play in the garden and play with all the day a dragon took the princesses the King and the two princes saved they all lived happily ever after."

When she finished Ziva was the only one still watched as Kate left and she soon fell a sleep walked into the room after seeing found all four girls still a was grateful McGee showed him how to take photos with his cell he took a quick picture just Regan began to wake up.

"Regan can you get up for a sec."

Regan sleepily got up and sat in the chair beside the gently moved Elane so he could lift Ziva up and put her in her he once again moved Elane so he could lay Abby he did that he lifted Elane up placing her on his did the same with Regan who quickly went back to met back up with Rachel and headed home.

**Let me now if you want to see more of Kate in the story.**


	10. Driving

Elane woke up to a four-year old talking fast."Wake up,can you please make breakfast?"

"Sure."

Elane stood up and walked to the much search she found a box of coco was no milk so they would have to eat it dry."Regan breakfast is ready."

Regan ran to the kitchen were eating when Gibbs walked up stairs"Phebs there is some extra cloths in the guest room closet."

"Thanks Gibbs."

Then Gibbs started the coffee and went back down to the came up next."Bye Elane,Bye Regan and tell Gibbs bye for me."

"Come on Regan lets find something to wear."Elane said putting their bowls in the sink.

After much search Elane found a black t-shirt with red make it fit more comfortable she tied black belt around Regan' s herself she found a white tank top and cargo got dressed and Gibbs drove to the was just getting Ziva and was going to get Tony later that day since Gibbs would already have his hands they arrived the girls went to Abby and Ziva's room.

"Hey Aunt Zi,Hi Abby."

"Hey girls."Ziva said putting her boots on.

Abby was putting her black choker on when she asked the girls."Did Gibbs drive like he usually does?"

"The ride was just fine except when he stopped at a yellow light."Elane said walking over to we're Ziva was standing.

Abby looked shocked"He actually stopped!"

"Yea he did."Elane nodded.

Gibbs walked into the"Time to go.

"Can I drive Gibbs."Ziva said standing by Elane.

"Gibbs please don't let her drive,I would actually like to make it to your house."Abby begged.

Ziva got mad"What's wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing unless you want to live!"Abby said a little louder than needed.

Gibbs decided to step in"Childeren stop fighting or I'll let Phebe drive."

Both stopped"Ziva can drive,but I'm sitting in the back with daddy."Abby said keeping up with Gibbs game.

Ziva drove while Elane Sat up front next to sat in the back between Abby and screamed almost the whole way to else even was also the first one out of the vehical when they arrived ."Next time I'm driving."Abby said walking into Gibbs house.

**Sorry about the long wait between there was the my computer didn't want to work I had to write this on my tablet.**


	11. Problem part 1

"Abby get back her now!"Gibbs yelled chasing Abby.

"I didn't mean to."Abby said running into Ziva who was reading a book.

"Get in there and help Elane clean up all the soda you spilt."

"Ha you got in trouble."Ziva said sticking out her tongue.

"Would you like to join them?If not keep that tongue to yourself."Gibbs said walking down to the basement.

Ziva heard the door bell ring than Regan scream."Daddy."

Tony,McGee,and the girls walked into the room."Hi Tony."Ziva said giving him a hug.

Elane who was in the middle of the room spoke"How about I go see if I can find something safe to eat."

"Don't worry Annie I got you covered."Ducky said holding up a bag of sandwiches.

"Thanks Ducky."

After they ate they gathered into the living room."Do y'all want to play a game?"Abby said.

"What game?"Ziva asked.

"Guess the phrase or explain the saying."Elane suggested.

"Are you making fun of my problem I have with american idioms."Ziva asked acting hurt.

"No Aunt Z."

They heard a knock on the door."I got it." Elane said standing up.

She opened the door"Guys we have a problem."

**I know it's short and a little out of character.I'm Sorry for any errors in this let me know what you think.**


	12. Problem part 2

**Sorry about the fact some people don't like the format ,but it helps me focus when I go back and proof read.**

_Last time_

_They heard a knock on the door"I got it."Elane said standing up to open the door"Guys we have a problem."_

* * *

_Elane' s Pov_

When I opened the door there was know one there.I looked down and was shocked at what I saw.I bent down and picked the little baby that couldn't be older than a few baby woke up when I lifted it out of the basket,but fell back to sleep in my was a note under the blanket.I picked it up with my other hand and handed it to Gibbs who was standing with the rest of the group behind looked at it then read."Dear Gibbs,I know I can trust is four months can name her. I just have two is either her first or middle name is Kelly if you don't second one is keep her happy and love her."

I was still holding the little girl when Gibbs asked"You found her what do you think her name should be?"I thought for a minute"Zara."Gibbs smiled"Kelly Zara Gibbs."Then Ziva said"Warrior Princess."Tony looked confused so I explained"The Irish origin of Kelly means Hebrew origin of Zara means princess."Abby giggled"That's cute."Gibbs was watching all of us talking about names.

_Gibbs' Pov_

I watched my team or you could say "Family" talk about Kelly's name.I didn't know where she came from,but maybe this was a good it hit me it had been decays since I had cared for a child that young.I was going to need all the help I could was Ducky that brought me out of my thoughts."Jethro do you know what your going to do?"I had made up my mind the second I saw Phebe holding her."Keep her,but I need some help and a good babysitter."Abby's hand went up and Phebe nodded having her hands full.

_Third person_

After everyone one was some where seated in the living room Gibbs grabbed a piece of paper and pen."What dose a four month old need?"McGee raised his hand"A crib."Gibbs wrote that down"Food Gibbs I've seen your pantry it's...not stocked with.. edible food."Elane said whith everyone laughing."Toys and cloths."Abby said from beside all finished the list and then split into groups."Regan and Phebe your staying here with me to watch and Ziva can I trust you to get cloths and toys?"When he received two nods he continued."McGee,Tony,and Ducky I want you to get paint and any furniture we might need other than a crib,that's my special your going to help Phebe clean out my office."

* * *

"Ducky what color paint should we get?"McGee asked looking at all the color options."Well I think a nice blue would be good."Ducky suggested holding up a paint held up a paint sample"Pure pink."Tony looked at the color"Gibbs,Ziva,Phebe,and Abby would kill us if we brought back pink."McGee nodded"It's for Kelly,but you are correct about getting pink."After much debate they settled on springhill they needed to get was a little easier .They ended up with a pink and green diamond bedding was a square cream and pink blanket with flowers and butterflies with a brown they got a brown changing table and dresser.

* * *

Abby and Ziva decided to get toys picked out a baby gym,play pen,some rattles,balls,soft blocks,and a pacifier. Abby and Ziva each picked out a stuffed picked out a black puppy with a soft red collar around it's picked out a fluffy teddy were a different ended up with a pretty good bit of cloths since neither one could of then hoped that the guys were having more luck.

* * *

"Jimmy I said to put the boxes in the hallway not the guest room.I have to put Regan down for a nap soon."Elane quietly yelled at Jimmy since she was holding Kelly."How about Regan can take a nap in my room and you help Jimmy.I'll watch Kelly for a while since I'm almost done."Gibbs said walking up behind took Kelly while the rest finished the office guys showed up just as they finished."Tony,Tim,Ducky,and Jimmy paint the walls.I'm taking the kids to see Jen."Gibbs said grabbing his car keys."Jethro car seat."Gibb stopped short at Ducky' s sentence."I have one in my trunk.""DiNozzo why do you have a car seat in your trunk?""I never took Regan' s out.""Thanks I'll get it."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Gibbs stopped one of the nurses"Jenny Shepard.""Are you family?"Gibbs glanced at the girls and nodded."What are you going to say about Kelly?""I'll figure it out."When they walked into the room Jenny was half sat one side and Elane the other with Kelly in one arm and Regan in the other."Jen wake up I brought the girls."Jenny turned to Gibbs."Hi Jethro.""Hi Jen."Kelly and Regan were both getting hard to hold on to"Gibbs can you take one of them?"Gibbs thought for a second and decided to take Regan since he still had to tell Jenny about the knew took Regan from who had become fast friends with most of the team was excited to get to make a new friend."Jenny you remember Regan.""Yes I do,I was impressed with her language abilities.""Hi Jenny."Regan said quietly since Elane help her finger to her had fallen a sleep and last thing any of them needed was for her to start smiled"Where's everyone else?""The guys are painting my home and Ziva are still shopping.I might want to call them because they've been gone a while."Elane chuckled imagining all the stuff they probably bought."Why are they painting your ""storage room ""?"Jenny asked air quoting storage room."That's why."Nodding towards Elane who walked to the other side of the bed so Jen could 's eyes got big when she saw Elane"Gibbs that you did not tell me about."Elane and Regan smiled wondering how he would explain"Elane found her on my door step.""Your going to raise a little girl?"Jenny asked not believing him."Yes,with help and the best three babysitters." Elane handed Kelly to Gibbs and moved the other chair so she could sit down."Who would they be?"Jenny questioned guessing one of them was Elane"Phebs,Abby,and you.""What makes you think I would watch her?"Jenny said watching Gibbs hold the little baby."If I asked You would."Gibbs answered her simple question."What's her name?""Kelly Zara Gibbs,I'll let Phebs explain the name."Elane smiled she was happy that she had gotten to choose the middle name."The note asked that her name be Kelly witch means trusted me to pick a middle was either Zara or both mean princess."They talked for a long time when Jenny asked"Can I hold Kelly.""Of course Jen."Gibbs handed her Kelly and watched his "Family"Phebe and Regan were playing a game in some other language and Jenny was talking to Kelly about how Gibbs liked to build boats.

* * *

**Please leave a anything you would like to see in a future chapter.**


	13. signs and songs

**I know you may not agree on the skip of time but I had this idea and had to write it.**

Elane's Pov

Everyone had been helping Gibbs with Jenny had went to Gibbs house since he refused to let any of his girls be alone until they found who ever was after Z and Aunt Jenny were going crazy since they had been at Gibbs for two whole they were begging Tony and McGee to get was also at Gibbs since Tony was working day after they found Kelly,Gibbs had arrested Regan's uncle for child abuse.

Like any morning for the past two weeks I got up to cook breakfast,put the coffee on,and go down to Gibbs basement so he could go to the store five minutes from his house to get Abby a trip was supposed to be a ten minute trip to the store,Gibbs did it in five.

I was sitting at the kitchen table while Ziva was running circles in the living started crying so I went to her room before she woke the rest of the house."Hi Kelly."I said to the now five month old only to recive a big smile."You want to go wait for Gibbs."Then I heard a crash and threats in Hebrew.I walked to the guest room first that I was shareing with was still a I walked by Gibbs' room which had become Jenny' Abby had the couch and Ziva had a blow up stairs Abby was on the floor while Ziva was pinning Jenny down."What happen?"Ziva let go of Jenny and started speaking."Jenny knocked over a chair,I thought she was an intruder."I laughed a little then you could here little foot steps running down the stairs."Hi El,Aunt Abby,Aunt Ziva,Aunt Jen,and Kelly!"Regan had started calling everyone heard Gibbs pull up.I walked into the kitchen followed by everyone else.I set Kelly in her high chair and turned the radio to the song could be heard through the kitchen while Gibbs poured him a cup of coffee."How was your morning Phebs?"Gibbs asked sitting down to feed Kelly."Interesting."I answered looking at my three aunts."Tony called he said they think they might have a guy."Gibbs said while Kelly through her baby cereal at Jenny."Hey Kel why don't you throw your food at your daddy."Jenny said refilling her Jen was the only one who refered to Gibbs as Kelly's gave her a grin and started throwing it at her gave Jenny a death glare then continued"I have to go with them to pick him up so Phebe will watch the younger your in charge."He finished feeding Kelly and left.I took Kelly and Regan and got ready for the day.

We were all sitting in the living room"What do y'all want to do today?"Regan was quick to answer"Hide and go seek."I watched Jenny and Ziva shake their heads no."How about we save that for later."Regan sighed then suggested something else."Can we play the language game again?"This was her favorite first player would say something in another language and the other players guessed what was said nd in which wasn't as good as everyone else,but still loved to agreed."Jenny why don't you go first."I said knowing her's,Regan's and Abby's were usually easy."Bonjour."Regan raised her hand"Good Morning and it's French."She smiled then it was her turn"Familiare"Abby knew this one."Family and it's Italian."I watched Abby touch her chin then bring her hand upright on her other palm."Good and it's ASL."I thought about mine and decided to make it easy"Shalom."Ziva answered this one"Hello and it's Hebrew."She also did hers in Itailin"Vino."Jenny laughed"Really Ziva wine in Italian."Kelly started squirming in my lap then me and Abby noticed that she had her thumb to her fore head."Abby take a picture send it to McGee and tell him to show Gibbs."I said Abby snapped a photo."Kelly don't worry Gibbs will be home soon."I said turning her to face me and started playing peek a boo.A few minutes later Abby's cell rang and she put it on speaker."Your on speaker Gibbs."Abby said setting her phone down in the circle we had created."Which one of y'all taught her to sign?"At hearing Gibbs Kelly started signing daddy again."We didn't she must have seen us playing are game the other night."I said still holding Kelly in my lap."She's smart she knows what it means."Jenny said since she saw how the girl acted when she heard Gibbs on the started moving again and signed milk."Okay Kel I'll get you some milk."I said picking her stood up"Succo."I took her hand and got her juice cup. In the living room Gibbs had given an update on the case and said he wouldn't be home till late.

We played the language game until watched a few movies and had supper. Aunt Abby and Aunt Z went to bed. Jenny was helping me get the girls ready for bed."I'll take Kelly."Jenny said and walked out of the room.I finished with Regan and went to check on Jenny to see how Kelly was behaving.I found her sitting on the floor singing a song in were still helping Gibbs build a rocking chair for the she finished the song she patted the floor next to her.I sat down only to seconds later to end up with Regan in my was still awake and Jenny started to sing another song.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door opens I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living' might mean takin' chances,but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake,but it's worth makin'_

_Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to sellin' out,reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_GIBBS POV_

I listen to Jenny finish lightly placed a kiss on all three sleeping child's fore carefully went to stand up,but Phebe was leaning on her.I watched her lay her head on Phebe's and fall asleep.I took a picture with my phone to show Tony and Ziva later.I took a blanket and covered them up.I sat down between Jenny and the I pulled all of them into my were all very sound sleepers.

I woke up an hour later to movement only to find Abby on one side of me and Ziva on the other side both with their heads on my would probably all pay for sleeping on the floor,but I didn't have the heart to wake any of them up.

**I do not own NCIS or the song.I apologize if some of the words in the game aren't spelled correctly. I only fluently speak English and a few words in other languages. I don't own either song first one mentioned was the Dance by Garthe one Jenny sings is I hope you Dance by Lee Ann are good songs if you haven't heard them you should listen to them.****I know Jenny and Gibbs are a little OOC.**


	14. Dinner

**I've decided that this story will soon becoming to an end,but I have an idea for a sequel.**

_Gibbs' house the next morning_

That's exactly how Tony and McGee found them the next morning"McPhotographer snap a picture."Tony said hitting McGee in the ribs. McGee snapped the picture and Regan woke up noticing them and ran to Tony"Abba!"Tony spun her around"Have you been playing the language game again?"Regan gave him a DiNozzo started crying which woke the rest of the house took Kelly so Jenny could get up."I'm going to go get dressed."Elane said holding her hand out to else was down stairs in the kitchen when they finished getting ready.

"You will be glad to know we found the guy."Gibbs announced drinking his daily black was out the door in two seconds shouting"I'm going for a run."Abby grabbed her purse"I'm going to get a Caf-pow!".Jenny sat down with her coffee"Aunt Jenny you don't have any where to run off to?"Elane asked handing Kelly over to Gibbs."Work,a large house filled with maids,or a small house with people who are like my would you choose?"Tony sat down with Regan in his lap"The second one."Gibbs gave him a glare."Regan hit him."Regan looked up at him with a smile and gave Tony a slap to the back of the head."Boss now your turning my daughter against me."Everyone started laughing.

When everyone returned they went to their own houses and agreed to meet for dinner that had offered to help Gibbs get Kelly ready since they were going to a fancy restaurant.

_Ziva's apartment 6:00_

_Elane's Pov _

I was running around my room."Aunt Zi do you have any heels I can borrow?"I only owned boots and one pair of tennis shoes."No,but Jenny might."I grabbed my phone I had the team on speed dial."Thanks Aunt Zi I'll call her."I dialed Anut Jenny's talking a minute I hung up.I set my phone down and yelled to Aunt Zi again"Jenny said she would drop them off."As my outfit I had on a knee-length watermelon red dress with a ruffled Jenny was letting me borrow her white strap high finish the look off I simply put my curly hair in a side pony tail.I had just finished when my phone rang."DiNozzo what do you want?"I said trying to put all the cloths I had thrown around the room back in the closet."I don't know how to pick out close for a four-year old."I sighed"We'll be over in a minute."I hung up grabbing my white purse which held my knife.I sent Jenny a quick text telling her to bring the heels to the into the living room I found Aunt Zi in a simple black dress and heels."Tony needs help."I said walking to the door.

_Tony's _ apartment 6:30

Tony opened the door"Thank you Regan's in her room."I walked into her pink princess room to find several dresses littering the bed."Would you like to help me pick one out?"I asked looking over the ten or so settled on a dress with a white rose top,a blue ruffled skirt,and a blue satin belt.I braided her hair in two pigtails and tied blue ribbon at the was surprised how easily I had put together an outfit he also insisted on all of going to the restaurant in his car.I didn't argue.

_Gibbs house 6:45_

_Gibbs' pov_

Jenny had gotten Kelly dressed better than I ever could had picked a sailor girl dress with a matching sailor 's was the same color as Kelly's dress.

_Restaurant 7:00_

_Elane's Pov_

We arrived at the same time as Jenny and Gibbs.I changed from my boots to the white heels."Good job on Kel's outfit Aunt Jen."Gibbs looked me in the eye's"How do you know I didn't pick it out."I just walked into the restaurant following was funny when the waitress mistaken Jenny and Gibbs as a married started laughing until the waitress mistaken Anut Zi to be his was even more funny when Tony tried to explain to the waitress that he wasn't everyone else showed meal was great and we talked for over two the end we had a good family Zi and I rode back to Tony's place and that's where we could be found the next morning.

**Not the best ending,But I've started working on a sequel called "From orange walls to city lights."The next story will be a cross over with another crime show.I will try my best to get it up next Wednesday or Friday night.**


End file.
